Old flame
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Un amor que reaparece y nos sacude interiormente, al traer de vuelta los recuerdos a los que nunca pudimos renunciar, reavivando sentimientos que nunca dejamos por completo en el pasado. ONE-SHOT Secuela de "Secreto".


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

No fue un reencuentro emotivo, no pudieron decirse nada y tuvieron que fingir todo el tiempo que no se conocían, y como si eso no bastara, tomaron una distancia apropiada en caso de que alguna mirada indiscreta pudiera caer sobre ellos, porque a pesar de las circunstancias y de la aparente indiferencia de ambos, la emoción de volver a verse estaba presente y hacía latir sus corazones un poco más rápido de lo normal, cuando sus miradas se llegaban a cruzar.

Después de que Wiss anunciara que los guerreros del universo 7 estaban listos y todos fueran cubiertos por un haz de luz que los hizo ascender, 17 aprovechó para observar a Bulma de reojo cuando ella les decía que se esforzarán, advirtiendo al hacerlo que Vegeta se había vuelto a mirarla también, luego todos desaparecieron en aquella esfera de luz. Los siguientes 48 minutos todo a excepción de la estrategia de combate desapareció de la mente del pelinegro, pero una vez que el torneo terminó y regreso victorioso a la tierra, volvió a encontrarse con ella y tras verla correr con lágrimas en los ojos al encuentro de Vegeta, no tardó mucho en despedirse y regresar a su isla y a su vida de siempre.

O al menos eso creyó, al día siguiente del torneo Trunks llegó a buscarlo para llevarle un regalo de Bulma. Una vez que el niño de cabello lila se marchó, 17 abrió la caja y encontró en ella una invitación para la fiesta de la pequeña Bura, y junto a esta una nota de agradecimiento de la peliazul, con una cápsula que traía instrucciones para ser lanzada solo sobre el mar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del androide al imaginarse de que se trataba, y no tardo en comprobar que no se había equivocado, así que mientras recorría su nuevo yate, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su gemela. Cuando 18 atendió el teléfono, mantuvieron una breve y directa conversación como era usual en ellos, que finalizó cuando la rubia le dijo que le daría su recado a Bulma en cuanto llegara a la Corporación.

Para el pelinegro el tiempo de espera le pareció eterno, y cuando por fin vio en su celular la videollamada entrante sonrió, sin embargo, en la imagen en la pantalla también estaba su cuñado y su gemela además de Bulma. 17 había deseado que la mujer se comunicara en privado con él para así agradecerle y tener el pretexto para hablar un poco, pero las cosas no salieron como quería, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo por actuar normal cuando la mujer dijo su nombre y le preguntó si le había gustado el regalo, él respondió que si mientras contemplaba el lujoso yate y luego le dio las gracias, la peliazul se apenó un poco, y él sonrió discretamente pensando que ella seguía tan encantadora como siempre, desafortunadamente no hubo más conversación, pues casi de inmediato comenzaron a llamar a Bulma y ella tuvo que despedirse.

El resto del día 17 tuvo una sensación de inquietud que no lo dejaba concentrarse completamente en su trabajo. Desde su breve reencuentro con la mujer no había hecho más que pensar en ella y recordar el tiempo que compartieron juntos. Finalmente, después de meditarlo un rato, decidió llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente, por lo que sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

Bulma estaba cansada por la fiesta de su hija, pero aun así tenía trabajo pendiente, por lo que cuando escuchó unos pasos tras de ella ni siquiera se volvió, creyendo que se trataba de su secretaria que solo había ido a anunciarle que estaba por marcharse.

\- ¿Y esa si es una investigación real? -bromeó una voz por ella conocida.

\- 17 -murmuró en voz apenas audible, sorprendida al ver al pelinegro parado a su lado.

\- Lamento haberme presentado sin avisar -dijo poniéndose nervioso de pronto al contemplar los ojos celestes de la mujer fijos en los suyos- Pero recordé que siempre decías que tu momento favorito para trabajar en el laboratorio era la noche. Y creí que era más apropiado felicitarte por tu nueva hija y agradecerte el regalo en persona, en lugar de la forma en que lo hice antes.

\- Es un lindo gesto -respondió ella igual de nerviosa- Aunque soy yo la que debería darte las gracias, ya que tú ganaste el torneo y evitaste que desapareciéramos.

\- Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto.

\- Siempre supe que tenías sentimientos nobles -afirmó ella sonriéndole de esa forma que lo hipnotizaba.

Mientras Bulma hablaba 17 se había acercado y en ese momento ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro, cuando ella acabó su frase los dos se miraron y los recuerdos de aquel pasado compartido fluyeron libremente por la atmósfera del laboratorio, llenando a sus ocupantes de una nostalgia compartida.

17 se volvió a mirar el lugar, había cambiado poco desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, y el recuerdo era tan fuerte que casi se podía ver a sí mismo y a Bulma sentados, hablando, riendo, compartiendo momentos que ya no existían más.

\- Sabes, cuando vi el nombre inscrito en el avión que fue a buscarme a la isla para venir y participar en el torneo, sonreí -confesó 17 rompiendo el silencio que había- 18 habrá pensado que ese gesto era porque me daba gusto encontrarnos después de tantos años, pero en realidad se debió a que creí que en ese avión podías estar tú -ella lo miró algo sonrojada- Luego me sentí un poco tonto al darme cuenta que no era así.

\- La verdad, es que si pensé en acompañarlos a buscarte -aceptó la mujer.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

\- La idea de volver a vernos me puso bastante nerviosa, y no quise que ninguno de los demás se diera cuenta de eso. Además, no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar cuando estuviéramos frente a frente.

\- Me di cuenta de eso, por un momento creí que mencionarías que ya nos conocíamos cuando Gohan nos "presentó", pero no dijiste nada. Fue bastante incómodo estar otra vez en tu casa y a la vez tratarte como si fueras una extraña para mí, cuando solo nos separaban dos metros de distancia.

\- Lo siento mucho -admitió la peliazul- No supe que hacer... después de años sin atreverme a decir tu nombre en voz alta, encuentro una pizarra en medio de mi sala con tu foto y me dan la noticia de que también participarías en el torneo. Quise mencionar que te conocía entonces pero luego...

\- ¿En serio nunca le contaste a nadie? -la interrumpió intrigado, recibiendo una negativa por respuesta- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Apenas Krilin supo que vendrías, me recordó una promesa que le hice hace años de no comentar nada sobre el asunto de la investigación -explicó ella- Y tu hermana también me advirtió que mantuviera silencio al respecto, parece que ambos siguen avergonzados por el invento que dio inicio a su relación.

\- Y quien no lo estaría -rio el pelinegro- Aunque en el fondo les agradezco que haya sido así, o no nos habríamos conocido.

\- Pasamos momentos muy agradables en el tiempo que compartimos.

La nostalgia con la que Bulma pronunció aquellas palabras hizo que el pelinegro experimentara la necesidad de saber lo que llevaba tanto tiempo inquietándolo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te interesaste en saber de mí?...

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice?

\- En estos años, le mencioné a 18 tu nombre más de un par de veces para enterarme de cómo te iba, y ella solía decirme que no debía preguntar por alguien que jamás me mencionaba.

\- ¿Entonces 18 se enteró de?...

\- No exactamente, pero debe tener alguna idea -la interrumpió- Hace un rato tuve que llamarla para pedirle que cuidara un rato la isla, y tras aceptar me dijo que esperaba que esa petición no estuviera relacionada con asuntos del pasado. Como verás, la sutilidad nunca ha sido el fuerte de mi hermana, pero la perspicacia si.

\- En eso se parecen -dijo la peliazul y luego se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente antes de añadir- Por eso nunca me atreví a preguntarle nada a ella. Pero por Krilin pude enterarme, que comenzaste a trabajar como guardabosque poco después de que dejamos de vernos, también que te casaste hace un par de años y ahora tienes tres hijos.

\- ¿Y él también te habló sobre mi deseo de viajar por el mundo?, ¿O fue 18 quién lo hizo?...

\- 18 me lo dijo después de que regresaron del torneo -respondió sin comprender la expresión que de pronto había tomado el rostro del androide.

17 se quedó pensativo, si su gemela le dijo eso a Bulma no había sido solo para que le cumpliera su sueño, lo hizo porque falló la prueba, él podía haber aparentado indiferencia por la peliazul ante todos, pero al parecer no logró engañar a la rubia. Ahora entendía que su hermana había tratado de hacerle un favor al proveerle los medios para poner distancia de por medio nuevamente entre ellos y que esa advertencia que le hizo un rato antes, era una muestra de preocupación.

\- No creo que me lo dijera con esa intención -mencionó la mujer después que el pelinegro le compartiera sus pensamientos- Después de todo, ya pasó mucho tiempo y los dos tenemos familias formadas.

\- Tú ya tenías una familia cuando nos conocimos y eso no evitó que sintieras algo por mí -le recordó- Ni tampoco que yo me enamorara de ti.

\- ¿Te enamoraste? -preguntó completamente sonrojada ante la inesperada revelación.

\- Si. Iba a confesarte eso el último día que nos vimos, pero al final las cosas no salieron como planeé -le explicó sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Todo este tiempo creí que solo te sentiste atraído por mí.

17 se acercó más a ella, la forma en que Bulma había pronunciado esa última frase, le hizo pensar que quizá de habérselo dicho en ese entonces las cosas habrían sido diferentes y necesitaba saberlo, así que se lo preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Honestamente no lo sé -le respondió después de unos instantes- Cuando dejamos de vernos, me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti eran más fuertes de lo que pensé en un inicio, y por varias semanas me pregunté si había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero al final creo que la forma en que pasaron las cosas fue lo mejor para los dos.

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso -soltó acercándose a la peliazul- Durante años pensé en volver a la Corporación para verte de nuevo. Solo esperaba tener cualquier pretexto para hacerlo, más todo lo que oía de 18 era que estabas bien y feliz. Por eso decidí no volver a entrometerme. Pero no te olvidé.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste entonces? -preguntó y él no supo descifrar si la mujer solo sentía curiosidad o le estaba haciendo un reclamo.

\- Creí que te había superado -concluyó con voz firme- Y estuve seguro de ello hasta ayer, cuando nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse y todo lo que sentía por ti se despertó de golpe otra vez.

La franqueza del pelinegro la tomó por sorpresa, sus palabras provocaron que su corazón se acelerará todavía más, lo que no pasó inadvertido por 17, quien se aproximó hasta quedar a milímetros de ella y tomó delicadamente un mechón de cabello celeste entre sus dedos, el pequeño contacto bastó para provocarles a ambos un estremecimiento.

\- Necesito saber, ¿Sentiste algo al verme de nuevo? -le preguntó fijando sus ojos color cielo en los de ella. La mujer pareció dudar antes de responderle.

\- Si, y no he dejado de pensar en ti desde entonces -admitió ruborizada.

Tras las mutuas confesiones, la distancia entre ellos se desvaneció en un instante, el pelinegro tomó a la mujer de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella fue incapaz de resistirse. 17 percibió el latido apresurado del corazón de Bulma, cuando recorrió sus labios con la mirada, como pidiéndole su aprobación para dar el siguiente paso, finalmente y para su fortuna, ella le ofreció sus labios por respuesta.

Por un segundo se olvidaron del resto del mundo, aquel beso los sacudió de pies a cabeza, ambos habían fantaseado por años con volver a experimentar aquella sensación eléctrica que vivieron por unos breves segundos cuando se despidieron tiempo atrás. Y ahora esa sensación era aún más fuerte que en aquel entonces, y el contacto menos inocente también, pues esta vez ambos se dejaron llevar por el deseo acumulado en el tiempo.

Sus labios deseaban recuperar aquellos años perdidos y sus cuerpos se encendían con el calor sofocante de los sentimientos no expresados. En sus mentes solo existía el pasado y el presente, todo lo sucedido entre ambos puntos era irrelevante, lo único que les importaba era disfrutar de aquel contacto que el destino les permitía experimentar de nuevo.

Pasados unos minutos, la bata que portaba la científica cayó al suelo, él se deshizo de aquella prenda para poder deleitarse con la suavidad de la piel con la que soñó durante tantas noches. La sensación de los labios del androide recorriendo su cuello era simplemente deliciosa, por lo que se dejó llevar y comenzó a recorrer la espalda del pelinegro con urgencia. Ante aquel contacto 17 volvió a reclamar de nuevo los labios de la mujer como suyos besándola con más intensidad que antes. Después dejó que sus manos comenzaran a recorrer las curvas de la mujer.

\- 17... Espera... Esto no está bien -exclamó ella al sentir las manos del androide desabotonando su blusa- Debemos detenernos...

\- ¿De verdad quieres eso? -preguntó el pelinegro haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse y no avanzar más. Ella asintió y entonces él se apartó sin muchas ganas.

La pareja se separó sin dejar de mirarse, el deseo flotaba en el aire y llenaba sus pulmones dificultándoles respirar con normalidad. Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que ambos pudieran recuperar la compostura por completo. 17 recogió del piso los guantes de los que se había desprendido para disfrutar mejor de la piel de Bulma, y también la bata de la mujer, acercó esta última a su dueña quién volvió a colocársela mientras él se acomodaba la camisa y se ponía los guantes.

Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad, los dos se aproximaron hasta quedar de frente, seguían ruborizados y nerviosos. Pero sabían que tenían que terminar con lo que habían empezado. Bulma fue la primera en hablar.

\- Ha sido maravilloso volver a verte -admitió mirándolo a los ojos- Y debo confesarte algo... siempre has sido un peligro y una tentación para mí 17, tanto, que por un momento me has hecho olvidarme de todo y casi cometer una tontería.

\- ¿Tontería?, a mí me parece lo más razonable que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

\- Estoy hablando en serio...

\- Yo también.

Dijo y se acercó nuevamente a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, hizo el intento por volver a besarla pero la mujer colocó sus dedos en los labios del pelinegro para impedir su avance.

\- Por favor, no lo hagas, no estoy segura de poder detenerte una segunda vez.

Fue entonces que 17 percibió el ligero temblor de Bulma, y vio en sus ojos las dudas y el miedo que él también sentía por todo lo que estaba en juego, y se negaba a aceptar.

\- No voy a negar lo obvio, todavía siento algo por ti... pero la realidad es otra, tenemos familias y parejas a las que no debemos lastimar ni fallarles.

Él recordó sus votos, sus promesas y la tranquilidad que había sentido antes de que Bulma reapareciera en su vida, podía perder todo por lo que había luchado el día anterior, por un solo instante a su lado, mismo que deseaba y temía con la misma intensidad.

\- Hace un momento nos dejamos llevar por la emoción del reencuentro y permitimos que se reavivaran viejos sentimientos y el anhelo de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Pero esto es una ilusión, sé que cuando dejemos de soñar con el pasado y despertemos, nos daremos cuenta de que ambos somos felices con nuestras vidas tal y como son y que no queremos hacer nada que pueda destruir eso.

Las palabras de la mujer, aunque duras eran ciertas. Aquel arrebato pasional obedecía a aquel fuego que ninguno de los dos había dejado extinguirse por completo, era un fantasma de deseos y sueños pasados con la fuerza suficiente para destruir su presente de no controlarlo a tiempo.

Ambos sabían que los sentimientos que se profesaban eran verdaderos e imperecederos, y también que, a pesar de eso, lo mejor y lo más apropiado para todos, incluso para ellos mismos, era mantenerlos controlados, y solo existía una forma para lograrlo.

\- No quiero volver a decirte adiós -exclamó sin dejar de mirarla ni apartarse de ella- Pero comprendo que así será mejor -anunció mientras los ojos de la peliazul se llenaban de lágrimas.

Él la abrazó y ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a despedirse, más sabían que de no hacerlo estaban poniendo en riesgo todo lo bueno del otro, que terminarían por contaminar aquel sentimiento que se profesaban, y que quizá llegado ese punto podrían incluso odiarse por no haber mostrado la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

\- Esta vez, antes de irme te diré todo -dijo el pelinegro esforzándose por apartarse- Fuiste la primera mujer de la que me enamoré -ella sonrió halagada- Y la primera persona que llegó a ver detrás de mi frío exterior, fue gracias a lo bueno que viste en mí que pude convertirme en un mejor hombre, o androide como lo quieras ver -bromeó y ambos rieron- Siempre voy a recordarte...

\- Tú siempre has estado conmigo de una forma muy peculiar -exclamó ella extrayendo del bolsillo de su pantalón una prenda color naranja- Lo he guardado con cariño todos estos años y pensado en su dueño más de una vez.

17 sonrió al ver el pañuelo que le obsequió a Bulma, y comprendió, que había llegado la hora de recuperarlo.

\- Aun sin tenerlo te seguiré recordando -dijo mientras colocaba hábilmente la prenda en el cuello del pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué tal un último beso? -preguntó él juguetonamente al recordar un momento similar de su pasado.

Ella sonrió y tras rodear el cuello de 17 con sus brazos, colocó sus labios sobre los de él. A pesar de su brevedad, fue un beso intenso no solo por las emociones de quienes lo disfrutaron, sino también porque ese contacto era el último de ese tipo que se permitirían jamás.

Así que cuando el beso terminó, ya no hubo más palabras entre ellos, ni siquiera se atrevieron a decirse adiós, porque sabían que mentirían al hacerlo, pues esa noche habían dejado una parte de sí mismos en los labios del otro, como un recuerdo maravilloso que atesorarían el resto de su existencia.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Como les comenté en "Secreto" el antecesor de este fic, mi única intención era crear un lugarcito para esta pareja en la línea de tiempo oficial, por lo que era evidente que al final de esta secuela se tenían que separar, por lo que lamento si alguien esperaba otro final.

En cuanto a la historia, esta vez la intensidad estuvo mayor entre estos dos, y ya les comentó porque… cuando te reencuentras con un viejo amor, en especial con uno que fue significativo y con el que al terminar quedaste en buenos términos, se desata en tu interior una serie de sentimientos fuertes e intensos, que la mayoría de las veces te hace anhelar revivir un poco de ese maravilloso pasado.

Y con ello, es muy fácil confundir las cosas y dejarse llevar por la nostalgia y por los recuerdos. Por esa razón, tanto 17 como Bulma dejaron que sus impulsos acumulados por esos años de anhelo y de recuerdo, de deseo y de atracción y les ganaran un poquitín.

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado leer esta historia, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
